Conveyor systems generally include one or more belts or chains for conveying items along a path defined by the conveyor system. Such chains may include a plurality of links that, in turn, engage a sprocket to drive the conveyor. When a conveyor chain is located within a workspace in close proximity to one or more users, typical chain configurations present hazards to the users, including areas where, e.g., a user's fingers, hands, or clothing could become caught or pinched in or between links of the chain. Further, holes, openings, or perforations in typical link and chain configurations can harbor contaminants such that the chains are undesirable for use in certain environments such as, e.g., food processing facilities, where the risk of contamination must be minimized.
In addition to safety and contamination hazards, typical chain and link configurations used in conveyor systems are prone to wear, which can negatively impact the performance of the chains and/or links. Wear of the chains and/or links necessitates system downtime for repair or replacement, which can be costly to the owner or user of the conveyor system.
Accordingly, a link for a mechanical chain configured to minimize pinch points within a conveyor system would be beneficial. A link for a mechanical chain configured to minimize contamination within a conveyor system also would be useful. Further, a link for a mechanical chain configured to minimize wear of the link within a conveyor system would be advantageous. Additionally, a mechanical chain for a conveyor system that minimizes pinch points, contamination, and wear would be beneficial. A conveyor system utilizing one or more mechanical chains that minimize pinch points, contamination, and wear also would be desirable. Further, because there are many installed conveyor systems, a link that embodies the above improvements yet is configured to operate in currently-installed conveyor systems would be desirable.